Funhouse of Horrors
by MelMat
Summary: Step inside and test your fate, to the surprises that await...


_This was written for the Day of the Dead competition for G-n-G on MB_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Once the story gets to a certain point, it'll read pretty fast. So, on that note …ENJOY the ride.. muahahaha!_

**_WARNING:(slightly over normal PG rating) Language, Gore, Violence, and someone very "interesting" WILL make plenty of appearances. :lol:_**

_Written to Obliterate My Fate by Asphyxia_

* * *

><p>-MxM-<p>

Mello rolled over in annoyance as the knock on the door increased. Matt finally pissed off enough, ripped the covers off himself and stormed towards the door.

"What?" as he opened the door with an un-needed force. He blinked and then frowned, there stood Linda. The brown haired girl wasn't really interested in his bullshit, so she just relayed the message.

"Roger wants to see you and Mello in his office in ten minutes," and then scampered off. God, how he hated her. The fact she tried to come off as perfect and pristine, when really she was no better than the rest of them.

"Mel?"

The blonde huffed, " I heard!" He really didn't mean to yell at the red-headed boy, but disturbed sleep was one thing that pissed him off more than anything. The days spent studying all hours into the night, he deserved the rest he got.

"I fucking hate Roger!" Mello scoffed.

Matt couldn't help but laugh as the blonde's perfect face reddened with anger.. He threw a pair of pants at Mello and for once it was him that was told to hurry up.

"Just think Mells, it's Halloween-" He smiled. "Do you know what that means?"

Mello's eyes lit up bright as he though of all the chocolate he would consume. Matt really didn't know how he did it, bar after bloody bar. It was almost enough to make his stomach churn just watching it. With both dressed they made their way out to door and to Roger's office.

"What do you want, Roger?" Mello huffed in annoyance.

The old man's eyebrows furrowed, "Mello, it would be best to keep your rude behavior to yourself."

Matt couldn't help but laugh on the inside. He knew how much those two hated one another, but was made to share the same space, time and again.

"As you can see there are only four of you here, because unfortunately Stella is unable to attend do to illness. L has arranged a treat for you. He wanted to show you how proud he was of his little successors."

The genius orphans smiled. They knew that a surprise meant they could leave the grounds and would enjoy some freedom while out.

"So if you would please make sure that your costumes are ready for tonight's Halloween Birthday bash and meet back here in a hour."

Roger quickly ushered the children from his office and shut the door behind them. Oh, how he hated his job, if it wasn't for his dearest friend Quillish he'd have no part in this atrocity.

An hour later, the chosen four stood in front of the office waiting for the old coot in charge as Mello called him. It was of course with other colorful names involved, but that's beside the point. Roger finally emerged from the office.

"How is it Roger that we have to be on time, but your old ass gets to show up when ever?"

The old man stared at the youth in distain.

"Why is it that I allow you to live and not want to."

Mello's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe the old man had said that.

Matt stared in bewilderment.

"Roger, I believe you are the first to manage to render Mello speechless." He chuckled, " Bravo!" as he gave a sarcastic clap.

The blonde punched the younger white haired boy in the arm. "Why must Mello hit Near, when it was Matt that did the talking."

"-Because I don't hit him. You on the other hand beg for it just by being in my presence."Near stared coldly at Mello who grinned, "Mello is wrong as always. Near would never beg for anything Mello could offer."

Roger rolled his eyes and demanded they follow.

It was the first part of the statement that actually angered Mello. "Stupid albino b-?"

Roger turned quickly to face the pissed off blonde, and pointed his finger at him as walked up to the youth. His old decrepit digit pressed firmly against Mello's forehead.

"One more out burst from you, Mello and you can stay here. Is that clear?" He pushed the blonde's head back slightly before he let up on the pressure.

"Yeah." He said flatly and flipped the old man off as Roger turned to continue out to the moved closer to his friend, the smile he offered made Mello smile in return. The waited on for the car as it took it's sweet time. They were anxious to get the hell out of there and enjoy whatever it was that was planned.

-finally the car pulled around and everyone got in. Mello scoffed at the fact he had to remain in such close confines with the person he hated most. It took a little over a half an hour to get to their destination.

The chauffeured car pulled up and stopped. The three looked in wonderment as they stepped from the car.

"This is what I was waiting for?" Mello said indignant.

Roger flashed a warning and asked would he rather go back to Wammy's. Mello shook his head no , almost sneering at the old man in the process. He explained he was staying in the car as he grabbed his pipe and thumbed through a book.

"Please children behave." He glared at Mello daring him to step out of line.

They stepped inside the building. A raven haired man approached them. The look of his dirty white top and jeans caught them by surprise as he greeted them.

"You must be Wammy's Kids?"

Mello rolled his eyes, " Technically we aren't, but what the fuck ever."

Matt gave him a quick kick to behave, as the man glared like he wanted to tear the younger boy a part.

"If you will follow me, so we can get the fun started." He said with a rather menacing smile.

Inside the building it looked twice as big. They were led down a corridor, and to the left. The unusual looking attendant stepped into the control room and the intercom crackled to life.

"Wait for the carts to come to a complete stop before loading. You wouldn't want to loose any limbs now would you?" The sound of his voice was chilling in an unexplainable way.

The four of them stood just steps away from the loading platform. The carts stopped right in front of them, the hiss of the brakes as they locked made an ominous sound. Matt turned and smiled uncertainly at Mello.

The blonde looked over at him, " Seriously Matt, this is going to be the lamest shit ever."

They slid into the seats and the bars came down locking them securely into place. The colored carts began to move making their way towards a big metal door. It raised up like something out of a Scifi movie, and closed behind them.

The first room the cart stopped in was dark , only illuminated by the rail lights. A screen lit up in front of them and a voice filtered through the walls.

" Welcome to my funhouse. Please enjoy what you see, for each room you play in , brings you one step closer to me.

Matt's hands tightened around the bar nervously as he felt the ride move again. He couldn't help but replay in his mind the little yet creepy dialogue he just heard as they entered another room. This time there were no screens that lit up. Instead noises coming from every which way. There were gasps and moans that went around the room. It seemed with the sense of sight gone their other senses went on over-load, picking up every movement, smell and sound.

"Is this all you got? Mello said sarcastically. "This wouldn't scare my grandmother."

Matt snickered to himself. He reached out and touched his blonde friend. He felt Mello jump."Damn it Matty!" He punched the red-head in his leg.

"Owww, you fucking bitch."

-and two boys took to arguing over how big of an ass Mello was and how much of a baby Matt tended to be.

"Can you please control yourselves." Linda snapped, as rail lights came on.

Soon it became a yelling match between Matt and the prissy brunette girl. Which was only cut short when the ride suddenly stopped. The noise from the carts made them cover their ears. It was a few seconds and everything went back to normal, or so they though. The ride wasn't moving. This wasn't happening, or was it?

"Fucking great!" Mello's tone was well know to all of them, as Near rolled his eyes. In a few minutes he would be in full rant mode if they didn't move or do something. The four climbed out of the carts and followed the lighting trail. Where were they? Linda latched onto Near, in hopes that she wouldn't loose track of him, since the other two could care less about the younger one.

The four walked until they reached a corridor. Mello pushed past Linda and Near to assume the leadership role. Matt followed without missing a step. The doors opened into a well lit room. They turned taking in their surroundings. The shapes on the walls were distracting as they were checkered . It wasn't long before the voice came back , the one that laughed at them when this whole crazy trip started.

The shapes on the walls started moving slowly, the hypnotic swirls played hell on Linda's eyes given she was very sensitive to massive amounts of movement. They made her dizzy, she stepped back away from the others to focus as she felt slightly ill now.

The room's movement swirled the shaped in a chaotic cyclone and then suddenly stopped. The floor opened and gave way to a horrendous noise. Mello's arms caught Matt and pulled him closer. Near was off to the side., and Linda-

They found her hanging above a huge steel moving contraption. The powerful blades rolling opposite of each other below her.

"Blades? What fucking kind of place is this?" Mello screamed in an unsure tone.

Matt looked down at Linda as he held onto her arms. Her brown eyes pleading for him to help her. The horrendous laugh came over the speakers again.

"Say good bye to number five." The maniacal voice said to the terrified trio.

The blades moved upward in slow motion. Matt's eyes opened wide as the piercing scream of the girl in front of him tore into ears. The blades gripped her legs and tore into her delicate flesh. Mello grabbed Matt from behind and they both tried to free her, but it was too late for ever foot they pulled her up, the blades followed. Their eyes looked away when her screams gave way to a gurgling noise as the blades took her over, and finally Matt had no choice but to let Linda go. He watched the contraption basically eat her. The blood and tissue, the sound of her cruel death. Matt shook as he sat there, for once Mello's arms carried no comfort. He had just tried to save a girl that he couldn't stand, yet she perished .

The two boys looked over to see the albino boy making his way out the door. Matt yelled for him to stop, but he didn't. Mello just put his hand on Matt's shoulder and told him just to let him go. He wasn't going to listen to anyone. He never did.

They went to walk out of the room and Matt turned to face another door.

"Mello, I think we should go that way."

The blonde looked at him asking if he was sure. Matt shook his head yes and Mello smiled.

"Then we go that way." He said. "What about Near?"

Mello looked at him annoyed. "What about him?"

"We just can't let him go alone! N-not after what just happened to Linda!" Matt said with a sort of plea to his voice.

The blonde looked at his friend and asked him what he thought they should do, Near just left on his own. Do they follow him or do they use the other door as Matt suggested?

The red-head thought for a minute and chose to find Near, against Mello's better judgment of wanting to. They left the room and walked down the slender hallway. Mello reached out and grabbed Matt's hand squeezing it. Did he do it out of fear or just a simple need, neither of them really knew.

"We're going to be ok." The red-head stated with a smile.

They entered another room and the door shut behind them with a slam. The walls lit up, flickering like an old movie.

"He's got Near, Mello!" Matt said rather forcefully to his blonde companion.

There he hung, upside down by a rope attached to a meat hook. A silhouette crossed the screen as the voice sent chills through their bodies.

"Numbers one and five could not play my game? Will two and three be the same?"

The voice was taunting them.

"Fuck you!" Mello yelled.

Matt pulled the blonde to him protectively.

"Such a foul fucking mouth for such a young little bastard."

Mello went to yell back at the voice, to call him a coward for not showing himself but fell silent when he heard the first horrid cry from the boy. The knife gleamed death as it was raised above the figure and came down in a violent stab. The crimson color smeared the blade. The boys listened in utter disbelief. Near released a shrill scream as he was cut open, followed by a choking sound as his insides fell to the floor in a heap. Matt fell to his knees on the floor, eyes closed almost painfully tight and his trembling hands covered his ears. He shook his head , stating over and over that this wasn't happening.

"They say the human body is the most similar to a pig's, but being genius brats you already knew that, didn't you?"

The figure moved out of the way and Mello saw the little one splayed open, gutted like an animal.

_**(crazy non-stop laughter)**_

Mello yanked Matt up by his arms telling him to run, as they took off out of the room. The halls were all the same, no matter where they turned.

"In here!" The red-head said as he shoved the blonde into a room.

They quickly observed their ever changing surroundings. Where they safe? Matt walked over and pulled a sheet down from where it hung, not knowing what he would find. His hand brushed over the etched frame of the mirror _**Look upon the glass and see, what your true desire be**_, he turned to Mello who watched him with a weird curiosity. Then he turned back to the mirror. The vision came as thoughts flooded Matt's mind. There in the reflection he saw himself but he was not alone. He quickly turned to gaze at the blonde who stood off to the side of him, and then looked back to the mirror. He watched intently as Mello's arms snaked around him from behind. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes closed as the blonde's lips touched lightly upon his neck. This wasn't real. Yet, he could feel what the mirror was showing him. Mello watched his friend as leaned against the wall next to him, oblivious to the thoughts in Matt's head.

The red-head reached out and placed his hand on image in the mirror. The fantasy turned deadly as a hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him halfway in. Mello somehow managed to grab Matt's other arm just in time. The scared blonde yelled for who ever it was to let go and swore they would never take him without a fight.

Matt screamed out in pain as the blade sliced through the shirt and into the skin of his arm. Mello's eyes opened wide in anger. He tugged fiercely at the younger boy. He had to free him or they both were going to die. He wasn't about to leave Matt to this place. Mello's adrenaline was coursing through his body and he pulled with all his might. Matt fell against him as they crashed to the floor. They quickly got up and looked at each other. They had to get out of this place and now or they to were going to die at the hands of a killer they haven't even seen.

_**(music intro)**_

The fear flashed in both their eyes. They ran through the halls, they were virtually running nowhere. The red-head stopped to catch his breath, but it was short lived as his head shot up. He heard something, low at first.

"Mello do you hear music?" Matt questioned curiously.

Mello didn't answer him, but the look on his face said it all. The blonde's attention was caught by something coming down the hall towards them. The closer it got, the louder the horrid music played. Matt was still trying to catch his breath as Mello pulled him forward.

"Oh God Matty, hurry up!"

The hall lit up as the screens like before returned and a sense of terror shot through Mello. He had to get Matt out of here, before something happened to him. The scenes of mass murder and genocide, the screams of countless, helpless victims permeated through the hall.

"Oh!" The voice was back. " What's this I see, just face it two- you can't protect three."

The bloody walls were closing in on them as they ran as for their lives. Fuck, it was just ahead of them, the door was right there. If they could make it a little longer they would soon be out of hell.

"Mello….Mello…M-Mello! " Matt yelled as he grabbed for the blonde's hand., but was ripped away.

The blonde shot out of his sleep, screaming bloody murder. He stopped when he heard Matt call out frightfully to him in the dark. The blonde's heart beat a mile a minute as the other tuned on the lamp beside his bed.

"Bad dream, Mells?

Mello looked down at his hands and nodded, "Yeah."

He got up from his bed and walked across the room. Matt might have been thinking they were getting to old for this sort of thing, but he didn't say anything as Mello slid under the covers next to him. He just pulled the blonde boy closer to him and gave him the comfort he needed. Mello turned over on his side, but still remained close to the other . Matt sleepy gaze transfixed on the blaring red numbers of the digital clock-

_**12:01 am. 31 Oct.**_

"Hey Mel?" Matt said in a rather mumbled tone.

He turned over towards the sleepy red-head and in a soft voice replied, "Yeah Matty?"

"Happy Halloween."

The blonde's eyes shot wide open.

_**(intro creepy suspense music)**_

-MxM-

_**Well I hope you enjoyed it..laters and **__**Happy Halloween!**_


End file.
